NFC (Near Field Communication, NFC) technology is a short range high frequency wireless communication technology, which enables electronic identity recognition or various types of data transmission, and has been applied in a touch screen terminal now.
In a traditional capacitive touch screen terminal with a near field communication function, a near field communication module and a touch detection module are distributed in different integrated chips. The near field communication module uses a dedicated antenna to realize data transmission with other terminals, while the touch detection module detects whether there is a trigger on a touch panel and a touch position through a driving electrode TX and a sensing electrode RX in the touch sensor. As a result of two integrated chips, it makes a hardware circuit structure complex and bulky.
To solve the above problem, the prior art proposes a near field communication method of a capacitive touch screen terminal. The method realizes the near-field communication function in a touch chip by adopting an electrostatic field detection manner. Specifically, after a first terminal having a first capacitive touch screen converts data to be transmitted into binary data, a voltage is applied to electrodes involved in the data transmission on the first capacitive touch screen, and the corresponding electric field distribution is formed; and, when a second terminal having a second capacitive touch screen contacts the first terminal, the second terminal would detect the electric field distribution, and decodes the corresponding data.
Although with the near field communication method of the above capacitive touch screen terminal, the near field communication function may be integrated in one touch chip, which simplifies the hardware structure, because of the electrostatic field detection manner, if the size difference between the first capacitive contact screen and the second capacitive touch screen is large, it will cause the data cannot be transmitted; meanwhile, after starting the near field communication, it is unable to accurately detect that the change in the electrostatic field is caused by conductors becoming near, or by terminal communicates therewith between the two capacitive touch screens, wherein the conductors are hand, and so on. Therefore, it is easy to start the data transmission incorrectly, resulting in poor user experience.